baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Jaheira
Jaheira is a True Neutral half-elf Fighter / Druid and one of the five companions which can become a party members in Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn and Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. She and her husband Khalid are old friends of Gorion, who is a Harper, just like they are. In the game canon, Jaheira, Imoen, Khalid, Minsc, and Dynaheir accompany Gorion's Ward in the events of Baldur's Gate until they are captured by Jon Irenicus, which is shortly after the events of Baldur's Gate. Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn starts quite some time after the party has been captured. Baldur's Gate Jaheira and Khalid await the player's arrival on the west (left) side of the Friendly Arm Inn ground floor at co-ordinates 320, 685. She is equipped with Leather Armor, Quarter Staff and a Potion of Invisibility. At level 1 she has 12 hp and Weapon Proficiencies in: *Club ++ *Quarterstaff + *Sling + Her spellbook (Priest Scroll) contains: *Armor of Faith *Bless *Cure Light Wounds (memorized x2) *Detect Evil *Doom *Entangle (memorized) *Shillelagh Jaheira has a luscious European accent, and Khalid, a stammer. Their personalities are opposed in this way and others. They are both serviceable companions, and will remain with the party as long as the player wishes. Many companions refuse to be servile flunkies at the beck and call of the player, and Jaheira is no exception: "Yes, oh omnipresent authority figure?" Jaheira's inconsistency with regards to party deaths is a perfectly ironic blend of true love for her mate and jaded neutrality to the fate of others. She is normally philosophical, even laconic, about the death of other party members, with a "No tears shed for those lost in righteous battle". Should Khalid die, however, she lets out an anguished wail. Jaheira and Khalid are one of the four pairs, and one of the three romantically involved pairs, that cannot be split up; if one of them is asked to leave, the other will leave the party also. The player gets two chances to accept their aid; if the player turns down Jaheira, the conversation can be begun again with Khalid, and vice versa, but each one that is turned down will thereafter only issue a short statement and leave conversation. While Khalid is Neutral Good, and enjoys the company of other Good characters, Jaheira is ill at ease with a Good party that is too Good, and will complain if the Reputation of the party is at 18 or above: "I am not happy with the way this group is turning out. Better leadership might help". Subquests *Jaheira and Khalid In-game biography (Baldur's Gate) Baldur's Gate II: Shadow of Amn and Throne of Bhaal Jaheira is imprisoned by Irenicus. To free her, the player character must find the key which can be found in the room with equipment and the golem. She will then join the party. She doesn't have any equipment when she joins. When Jaheira's character ability points are compared with those of Baldur's Gate, she has three more character ability points in dexterity. Jaheira has access to the unique level 5 druid spell "Harper's Call", which functions similarly to Raise Dead, only it also inflicts 10hp damage to Jaheira and the resurrected character suffers a -5 penalty to all ability scores for 1 minute afterwards. In-game biography (Baldur's Gate II) Side quests involved in *Release Jaheira From Her Cell *Summoned to the Harper Hold *Save Jaheira from Baron Ployer's Curse Personality Jaheira tends to be headstrong and very certain of her own ways, sometimes to the annoyance of other NPCs (Viconia, for example) or (depending on how the player character reacts at certain points) even the protagonist. Relations Will romance male humans, half-elves and elves in Baldur's Gate 2. Under the right circumstances, a male player character can romance Jaheira through dialogue. One requirement is that she never leaves the party, only for her personal quests and it requires a neutral reputation, due to her alignment. In Baldur's Gate, she and Khalid will eventually come to blows with Xzar and Montaron if they are in the same group. Quotes Baldur's Gate *"Yes, oh omnipresent authority figure?" *"Nature's servant awaits." *"Nature, take the life she gave!" *"You have a task?" *"For the group." *"As you direct." *"T'is as good as done." *"Tread lightly, you must show respect in nature's house." *"An open wound in mother earth, I would plug it, had I the power." *"If a tree falls in the forest... I'll kill the bastard what done it." *"No tears shed for those lost in righteous battle." (When a party member dies). *"For the Fallen!"(When attacking) *"This town is a blight on nature! 'Tis better that it grow wild!" (At random in big city) *"You couldn't have made a better choice" (Leader) *"I have just about seen enough waking hours, slave-driver." (When tired) *"I fear I need healing, lest I’ll not survive" (When health critical) *"Tis' better to fight this battle when tis' winnable" (When moral low) *"This city is a blight on the landscape. Better to have let the land grow wild." (In big city) *"You are amusing in a 'what the hell is wrong with you' kind of way." (To Montaron or Xzar) *"Keep your distance, I doubt your motives are as you claim." (To Montaron or Xzar) *"Do you claim to fight evil when you are diabolic yourself?" (When had enough of Montaron or Xzar) *"Shouldn't we be doing something USEFUL with this time?!" (when standing idle long enough) *"I don't like the way this group is turning out. Better leadership might help" (When reputation is very high or low) *"Darkness falls and nature sleeps, why do we still trump about?!" (When traveling in an area at night) Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn *"As I have said before, you could not have made a better choice." (When made leader of the party). *"Khalid? Silvanus let him hear my vow... If I must, I shall empty this entire city of all within to find his killer... So do I swear." *"Fall creature and feed the earth!" (battle cry) *"I will require healing, if I am to be use to this group." (When hit points reach critical point). *"I am at peace at the outdoor places, though it never seems to last." (When in a wilderness area) *"I have no patience for cities, our stay had best be a short one. (When in towns and cities) *"It is about time." *"Nature's servant awaits." *"I await your need." *"Ugh" *"Our actions are good, we will serve the greater balance." *"Rest would be welcome, lest we endanger ourselves." (When tired) *"It is strange that we are standing about, when there is so much to do" (When standing idle) *"I hope this is not a sign of things to come, We must strive to maintain balance." (When reputation is too high or low). *"I welcome each day we see. Some are not so lucky." (When outside during day) *"I will not fall here!" (When morale is low). External links * Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Friendly Arm Inn Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Neutral characters Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE Category:Druids Category:Fighters Category:Half-Elves Category:Harper Category:Articles with redlinks